You Would Never Believe It In A Million Years
by Spyness is the key
Summary: After Bob attacks Faith, she must rely on the Ryan's for strength to overcome the attack. She grows close to both Frank and Barry. Can the cousins be the support system that she needs when they both develop deep feelings for her?


**TITLE: **_You Would Never Believe it in a Million Years_

**SUMMARY: **_Bob Reid rapes Faith Coleridge. Bob had always been peaceful his entire life. But, he couldn't stand to lose another woman whom had his heart - so he took matters into his own hands. Raping Faith in hopes that she would come to realize that she truly was meant for him. _

_Faith now must put her life and soul back together once more. This time after this attack from the one person whom she thought was her friend. She leans on the Ryan's more and more .... especially Barry and Frank. Can these two cousins work together peacefully when they both realize that they care deeply for Faith?_

**CATEGORY: **_Family/ Friendship/ Crime/ Hurt/Comfort/ Angst/ Tragedy/ Drama/ Romance_

**RATING: **_T_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE ACT  
**

Bob knocked on Faith's door, and waited for her to open it.

Faith opened it with a pleased smile. "Robert I was just thinking about you. Come in and chat with me for a little while." She stepped aside and allowed her friend to enter.

Bob walked into the Coleridge hallway and turned and watched as Faith shut the door. He took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack next to the mirror as they entered.

"Let's sit and catch up." Faith said with a smile as she walked past him into the parlor. She sat down on the couch and watched as he sat down next to her.

"I came to talk about you and Frank." Bob said harshly he was tried of beating around the bush on this subject.

"I know what I'm doing Bob." Faith said in a somewhat tired voice. This wasn't the first time the subject came up between them. She was getting tired of defending her relationship with Frank Ryan to the world. _First Delia and now Bob._

Bob turned his dark brown eyes onto Faith. "You told me and few days ago that you want Frank and that you are going to fight for what's yours. Well honey Frank isn't yours. He's Jill's."

Faith shook her head. "Not anymore. Jill doesn't want Frank. I do and I'm not giving him up. Not without a fight." She added softly to herself.

Bob jumped up feverously from the couch, and walked over to the fireplace. "You deserve better than what you are settling for Faith." He said with his back to the woman.

"What do you mean Bob. Happiness. Bright look for the future. I lost that a year ago and Frank has brought it back to me." Faith said turning her head to look at Bob. "I want it. I deserve it and I will fight for it."

Bob turned around to face Faith. "You deserve better than setting yourself up for heartbreak. You deserve to be with someone who is going to be around for the next fifty years. Like Me. Look I better say this now or I will never say it. Marry me Faith."

Faith looked shocked at Bob. She stood up and walked the couple feet that it took to get to her friend. "I love you Bob. But I'm not in love with you." She said gently placing a hand on his shoulders.

Bob lost all the self control that he was holding tight within him at that moment. He grabbed Faith by the shoulders firmly, pulled her to him. He kissed her hard and passionate on the mouth.

Faith struggled to pull away from Bob to stop this madness but Bob just tighten his hold her shoulders.

"I want you Faith Coleridge. I need you and I will have you." He moaned as he tore his mouth from hers. He covered her mouth with his hand as he pushed her to the couch. He pushed her down with him on top of her. He brought his hands from her mouth and stuck his tongue deep inside before he allowed his hands to roam down her body and rip her buttons off of her blouse. He yanked the blouse off of her and removed her bra quickly. He next unbutton the back button of her skirt and yanked that off of her. Her panties came off next.

Faith tried to fight Bob off with every move that he made. She tried to break the kiss so that she could scream for help. Tears ran down her cheeks as she felt him rip her clothes off of her.

Bob hurriedly undressed himself and pushed his 11 inch 4 inch round cock deep into Faith as he began to move inside the woman whom he loved.

Faith cringed as Bob entered her. *Rape. He is raping me. I have to get him off of me and out of me.* She finally succeeded in getting his mouth off of hers as he brought it down to her neck. She took that time to yell. "H-E-L-P-P............."

The front door crashed opened and Barry Ryan came hopping in with his crutches. He saw what was happing to Faith and he rushed as fast as he could over to the couch and dropping once crunch he placed a firm hand on Bob's heaving back. He jerked the man up and succeeded in pushing him off of Faith and off the couch. "Get the Fuck out of here Bob Reed." He said in a deadly voice.

Bob looked at Faith in shock, realizing for the first time that he just raped one of his best friends. "Faith I...."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Faith screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks..

Bob gathered his closes and jerked his pants on as he rushed from the parlor. He grabbed his coat and put it on his bare chest as he rushed out of the open door way. He slammed the front door shut in his haste.

Barry hopped on one crunch over to the Faith's side of the couch. "God Faith I'm sorry." He said softly as he watched the sobbing woman. He bent down and carefully picked Faith up and carefully hopped out of the parlor and upstairs to her room. He placed her in bed and hopped over to her dresser and pulled out her silk night grown. "You have to help me put this on you." He said as he sat down on the bed beside her.

Faith held her arms straight out and watched numbly as Barry dressed her. She laid back down and pulled herself into a fential position.

Barry climbed into bed beside her and pulled her tightly to him. He pulled the covers over them and held her as she sobbed heartbreaking sobs.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
